<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A promise by SikeUpJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874124">A promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SikeUpJustice/pseuds/SikeUpJustice'>SikeUpJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Earth 67 Yoru playing cupid but the most fucked up way possible, I can't yo, I'm Bad At Summaries, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Making Out, NightBird?, NightOwl?, Oneshot, Possibly OOC so.. I'm sorry :(, Sova is bad at feelings, Speculation, What's the ship called for this?, Yova?, but it's short, i guess, slight comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SikeUpJustice/pseuds/SikeUpJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sova couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him was the exact replica of Yoru, pointing a sherrif on his head, ready to kill the hunter if he moves at the wrong timing and spot. But this is not Yoru, not the one Sova knows anyways. It's the Yoru from the other side of the rift, the other that is from the opposite Valorant Protocol objectives. Valorant was made to defend, but their Valorant is made for destruction. </p>
<p>Silence went on, until the other Yoru spoke up.</p>
<p>"Do you know how difficult it is to point a gun at you.. right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jett &amp; Sova (VALORANT), Sova/Yoru (VALORANT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just borrowing a concept of the Valorant Lore Theory. Not sure what is the actual plot, but Valorant got a HUGE potential for a really good story.</p>
<p>I keep referring "Attacker" Yoru with a "the" and "other" because it's not the Yoru we know and love from trailer(s) and or the "Defender" version. Technically speaking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sova, Sage, Jett, Phoenix, and Cypher were in a mission to defend Haven from the Attackers in the other side of the rift. Their actions has been more and more violent, and more often. They are dead set on to steal this Earth's Radianite. </p>
<p>The earth from the other side of the rift is called Earth 67, where the alternate version of this Earth came in contact. And there, is where alternate versions of the Agents came from. </p>
<p>Sova has been through rifts before, and he has met his other versions countless of time. But he never fully interacted with them. Though agents from Earth 67 is the only alternate version that is the most connected in his earth, he never expected an actual interaction with the enemies. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Sova was defending B site in Haven, where most of the Radianite boxes reside. He went into comms to check on everybody else.</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>[Sage, Jett, Phoenix, Cypher. Does anyone copy?</strong>]</em>
</p>
<p>Silence. </p>
<p>Now things are starting to feel off, his teammates never go silent without a signal. <em>This is unusual</em>, he thought worriedly as he tried to look around the three entrances nearby him. </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[This is agent Sova speaking, does anyone have int--]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>He stopped his sentence the instance he heard the faint footsteps. He quickly draw his phantom and aimed steadily, ready to pull the trigger. And when he thought the footsteps grew near, he quickly swing at middle, shooting a maximum of 4 bullets before stopping. He was shooting at nothing.</p>
<p><em>What was that?</em> He thought. There were footsteps but there's nobody. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p><em>Fake footsteps</em>. He remembered. It's Yoru's ability to trick his opponents with mind-games. </p>
<p>.... but Yoru is not supposed to be taking this mission. </p>
<p>Sova quickly took out his bow and arrow, holstering his phantom and shot a recon bolt at mid window. As the sonar pulses, none are detected. Shit shit shit shit shit--  he made a grave mistake. He was supposed to be a hunter, a professional one. Not the one being hunted. As he is about to make a run for it when suddenly he spotted the faintest of <em>blue</em>. Then--</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Turn. Around."</strong>
</p>
<p>Sova stilled, he knows that voice far too well. But he knows it's not the one he knows. He dropped the phantom on the ground and raised his hands in surrender. Though he will not go down with a fight, he positioned his hands to be slightly closer to his bow and arrows. </p>
<p>"If I were to turn around.. will you kill me of I do so?" </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Depends, if you will also attempt to kill me. I see your hands, Sova. You can't fool me." </strong>
</p>
<p>So this Yoru knows how he operates, very well. Then Sova is at disadvantage from the beginning. He lowered his hands and slowly turned around. Only to have wide eyes in return. Sova couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him was the exact replica of Yoru, pointing a sherrif on his head, ready to kill the hunter if he moves at the wrong timing and spot. But this is not Yoru, not the one Sova knows anyways. It's the Yoru from the other side of the rift, the other that is from the opposite Valorant Protocol objectives. Valorant was made to defend, but their Valorant is made for destruction. </p>
<p>Silence went on, until the other Yoru spoke up.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Do you know how difficult it is to point a gun at you.. right?"</strong>
</p>
<p>Sova could only scoff.</p>
<p>"Why would you, I'm your enemy. And you should never let the chance to eliminate your enemies comes to a waste."</p>
<p>This Yoru is basically the same like the Yoru he knows, smug and cocky. But it's unsual to hear him so.. sincere.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You would've done that too, but you sound like a hypocrite because now I'm the one holding your life at stake. When you originally had the chance, well, some-what. You can't defeat me anyways, no one can." </strong>
</p>
<p>"Be that as it may, but I would suggest you end this rather quickly, <strong><em>Yoru</em></strong>." </p>
<p>
  <strong>"I can't."</strong>
</p>
<p>Sova is getting frustrated at this point. What does this person want? At this point he felt like the universe is mocking him. He does have feelings for a certain Dimension Drifter, but the hunter is far too confused with his own feelings since he never felt that way. And now an alternate version of his crush decides to make fun of him, how cruel can the universe be. </p>
<p>"....what do you want." </p>
<p>He heard the replica chuckle, and saw that the man decided to lower his left hand but still kept the right at steady, ready to aim if need to. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Plant the spike, steal the radianite. Go back to base, but you already know that don't you. You've met my other teammates too, you have probably met my Sova too. He was right, you are the exact copy of him. The same in every corner, yet the only thing that is different is our purpose. Don't you find it interesting, <em>Sova</em>?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"..what. Do you. Want." Sova has enough of this Yoru's games. It's either he answers, or he will not hesitate to pull out his bow and fight back. </p>
<p><strong>"Alright alright, calm down. I will put down my gun, I mean no harm. For now.<em> Tch</em>--look all I want to do is to talk to you, after all it's not everyday you get to see an alternate version of your lover ready to kill you if persuaded, I'm hurt. Really, but I know what you feel so don't worry."</strong> and the Yoru did just that, he holstered the sherrif back to his right hip and crossed his arms. Taking a few steps closer to Sova, but that only made Sova quickly picked up a shock dart and aimed at Yoru.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Woah woah woah, I thought we made a promise! I wont harm you, you wont harm me. Simple as that." </strong>
</p>
<p>The hunter begrudgingly lowered his stance and bow, but he still kept eye contact with the replica. His right eye glowing bright at the sight of his enemy right in front of him, very close. Too close, for an enemy to be in. He would've eliminated this man on the spot if it weren't to be the exact replica of his unnecessary feelings comes up, and also without this so called agreement. If this replica thinks he can get information from the hunter, then that's his mistake, because Sova will never give information to enemies. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"I will take my leave without the radianite if you answer my questions. Don't worry, it wont jeopardize your Valorant Protocol. This is only a personal, you and me type of thing. Now, usually I'm the one who initiate things first, but because I want to keep a friendly status with you.. You go first, <em>nan demo watasi ni kii te ii desu yo</em> ." </strong>
</p>
<p>That caught Sova off-guard, he does speak a little Japanese but definitely not fluent in one. So he couldn't understand what was the last statement, and it was pretty obvious to the other Yoru as he saw Sova's face turns from surprise to confusion. <strong><em>How cute.</em></strong> he thought. <strong><em>But wait.. </em></strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>"...You didn't understand my statement did you.. don't tell me.. no way. You're not lovers with your version of me!?" </strong>
</p>
<p>Sova could only blush at that, as if he could say those embarrassing things to the new agent that recently joined. It may be so in another reality his other version gets to be together with Yoru, but that doesn't mean he can. He's sure of it, that the dimension drifter he knew does not take any interest in a hunter like him who knows nothing about relationship. He grew up in the cold tundra where survival is key to life, so he does not know what to do when it comes to intimate things. But as he made another eye contact with the other man, he could see... softness..? but.. why?</p>
<p>
  <strong>"You've got to tell him, Sova. I know myself more than anyone and believe me I know, you thought he had no interest in you? ohhh believe me buddy the first time I saw you I knew I just had to talk to you. But I never admitted that."</strong>
</p>
<p>"What do <em>you</em> know, you're from an <em>alternate reality</em> of <em>my</em> world. Things are different for you and I, we are not the same sides of a coin. <strong><em>Yoru</em></strong>. The Yoru I know wants nothing of me and I hope to grow out of this so I don't hurt myself in the process."</p>
<p>But before Sova knew it, he felt his lips touched the other. In panic he tried to push away the Japanese but that only made the man kissed him harder. Sova does not know how kissing works, and he didn't consent to this one. So with newfound strength, he pushed away the Yoru. It was succesful, for fending those lips off, but the hands and arms around his waist remains. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"Let me do this for you, he does has feelings for you. I have met myself way too much, and I'm disappointed that there is a reality in which I'm such a coward. Plus now that I know you have feelings for my other self, it wouldn't hurt to give you a taste of me, don't you think? so.. what do you say? just one make out session with me in return of telling my other self that you love him?" </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>silence</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Okay now that I think about it that sounds completely wrong, but you know my intentions."</strong>
</p>
<p>And for the first time, Sova laughed. Laughed in front of his supposed enemy, that has him in their arms, without an actual fight. Does he really have the right to call this man an enemy anymore..? But one thing's for certain, the protocol must NOT know this situation. It would be embarrassing and the punishments would probably be very bad for interacting with the enemy. But for once, he could just try to have fun, on the job. Strange, really, but to have your alternate version of your crush telling you that you should confess if you make out with the said person? pretty damn fucked up. But he does want this, he does wants to be together. </p>
<p>".. what was your statement just now.. the one where you said something in Japanese. What was it?"</p>
<p>The other Yoru just chuckled and caressed Sova's face gently. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"It means you can ask me anything, Sova-<em>chan</em>.  And I mean it. Whether it is going to be critical information, or a personal information, I don't give a shit."</strong>
</p>
<p>Sova chuckled too, so this is what it feels like to be with Yoru. It felt.. nice. </p>
<p>"Then answer me this, <strong><em>Yoru</em></strong>. Don't you think it's cheating you're kissing another version of your lover?"</p>
<p>The man just blushed at that and grumbled, he knows that this other Yoru is trying to help. But the way he helps is so bizarre it should be questionable to others. </p>
<p>
  <strong>"I know damn it! I still love my Sova dearly, but I just wanted to-- agh! nevermind! just let me--"</strong>
</p>
<p>And with that he silenced himself with kissing Sova again, this time more gentle. And more... proper. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>They have been at it for almost 5 minutes, stopping when they need to breathe, and continue on. Until the other Yoru this time, is the one who pulled away and kept Sova close to his chest. Sova was still shorter than him, like the one he knows, but not by much. It's been awhile now and both of their teams are probably wondering where their agents went. Well, the dimensional fabric here is thin, way too easy to manipulate. That's why this Sova couldn't interact with his comms, because other Yoru manipulated the dimension slightly when he reached Sova. Poor guy didn't know what's going on. And here he is playing a fucked up version of wingman. He's messed up, and he knows it. </p>
<p>The other Yoru stepped back and Sova too, keeping eye contact. With the last kiss on the right cheek from him, he opened up the dimensional rift and sent Sova a wink.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Promise me okay? I need to go now. I can already hear my teammates bugging me with their sorry asses. I'll make them leave as soon as possible too. Don't worry, I'll.. make a..... reasonable reason on why we failed. Good luck on you. <em>Anata wa watashi nitotte taisetsuna hitodesu. Jaane</em>!" </strong>
</p>
<p>And just like that, the Yoru disappeared.</p>
<p>Suddenly Sova's comms comes back to life again, and he heard his teammates communicating. As if nothing happened.</p>
<p>Then previously it must've been--- that sneaky bastard. Sova laughed, of course it had to be Yoru's abilities that blocks out signals, every single day he found new things about Yoru. And he is surely very impressed. </p>
<p>A promise.. huh? well, Sova now just has to find the right time to do so.</p>
<p>After staring at particularly nothing, Sova went back to middle to grab his gun only to find Jett sitting at mid window. Looking very smug, and very, very, dangerous. </p>
<p>"Never know our dear Owl-boy is so love struck with that rift dipshit, until you actually make out with the enemy version of him! how interesting hahaha!!!" </p>
<p>"Can you keep a promise, Jett?" Sova asked, embarrassed to oblivion the fact that his colleague knows his little shared secret with a certain someone. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I wont tell. But if you don't tell our Yoru your feelings, then I just might!" Jett said as she grin mischievously, and Sova blushed at that. "Oh, and buy me some food after that, ooh ooh! and some knives too, I need new ones you know?" </p>
<p>Sova sighed. Looks like he does not have one promise to keep, but two. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic so... sorry for any mistakes! If you do have some critique I would love to hear it so I can improve :)</p>
<p>And forgive me if I have anything misspelled in Japanese, I'm still learning haha</p>
<p>This is inspired by an incident today by yours truly. I was defending as Sova, I got into a 1v1 with enemy Yoru. It was on B site Haven and let me tell you I was scared as hell. Though the events in this fic is not as close, when Yoru spared me that round when I let him plant, and I run away, damn.. it was... magical.</p>
<p>We lost. 11/13 🤡👍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>